A microscope apparatus is widely used in industrial fields, and also in various studies, inspections, etc. in biological fields.
When an inspection is performed using the microscope apparatus which has a plurality of objectives having different magnifications, observations and checks are performed by operating a motor-operated stage capable of moving an observation sample on a plane orthogonal to the optical observation path from the objectives. The inspection can be performed in, for example, the following method. First, a low magnification is set for the objective, and the screening is performed not to cover the entire sample. Then, control is returned to the point where an abnormal portion is detected in the observation sample or where data is to be recorded. Furthermore, using an objective of a high magnification, the speculum method is switched to the optimum speculum method to check in detail the abnormal portion, and records the detailed observation data.
The Patent Document 1 discloses a microscope scaling apparatus for calculating the object magnification and the position of the state required to display a desired area of an observed image on the entire display area of the monitor when the desired area is specified, inserting an objective corresponding to the object magnification into the optical observation path based on the calculation result, and automatically driving the scaling mechanism and the stage so that the specified area can be centered in the observation vision.
The Patent Document 2 discloses a microscope apparatus capable of setting the moving direction of the stage and the moving speed of the stage by moving the pointer on the controller image for display on the monitor in the X-Y direction and the Z direction.
The Patent Document 3 discloses a microscope capable of adjusting the position and the focus of a microscope image by controlling the magnification of a microscope image based on the magnification set by the amount of rotation and the direction of the rotation of the wheel of a mouse, assigning the function of adjusting the position to one switch of the mouse, and assigning the function of adjusting the focus to the other switch.
The Patent Document 4 discloses switching from a speculum method by the operability similar to that in actually observing a specimen by a microscope using a virtual microscope system for regenerating an image of the specimen by combining the microscope images obtained by capturing the specimen.
The Patent Document 5 discloses a fluorescent microscope capable of realizing in real time a multicolor fluorescent observation by automatically switching a filter set, simultaneously obtaining a combined image by sequentially overlapping images, and displaying the obtained images on the display unit.